Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein Teil 2
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: FERTIG! Snape verliert sein Gedächtnis und soll die Weihnachtsferien gemeinsam mit Remus und Sirius verbringen... später Slash Mit dem Wissen von Band 1 bis 4 entstanden.
1. Kennen wir uns?

Also, auf vielfachen Wunsch einer einzelnen Dame... ja, fühl dich ruhig   
angesprochen...(nein, Sarista, ich werde hier keinen Namen nennen *kicher*)  
Hier nun die völlig überflüssige (obwohl, das wollen wir doch nicht hoffen)   
Fortsetzung meiner Story „drei Freunde sollt ihr sein".  
  
Wir erinnern uns: im ersten Teil (die Sommerferien nach Band 4) verbrachte Snape   
auf Dumbledores Wunsch hin eine Woche bei Lupin und Black. Während dieser Zeit   
wurde Einiges an unterschwelligen Emotionen aufgerührt. Um Teil 2 zu verstehen,   
sollte man vorher Teil 1 wenigsten überflogen haben. Teil 2 spielt in den   
Weihnachtsferien von Band 5 (der hoffentlich bald rauskommt *grummel*)  
  
Warnhinweis: Teil 2 dürfte slashiger als Teil 1 werden...  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein Teil 2  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Kapitel 1  
Schon von Weitem hörte Severus Snape den Kampflärm und das wütende Gekeife   
von Minerva McGonnagal. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und bog hastig um die   
nächste Ecke, wo ihn ein unerfreulicher Anblick erwartete.  
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, handelte es sich wieder Mal um eine Schlägerei   
zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins – Fünftklässler natürlich. Und natürlich Malfoy   
und Potter an vorderster Front. McGonnagal versuchte – allerdings vergeblich – die   
Kampfhähne durch lautes Schreien zu trennen. Snape zögerte nicht lange.   
Entschlossen griff er sich den erstbesten Unruhestifter – zu seiner gelinden   
Überraschung handelte es sich um die Besserwisserin Granger – und zerrte sie aus   
dem Getümmel.  
„Granger, Weasley, Potter, Longbottom, Finnegan!" rief er mit durchdringender   
Stimme. „50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und wenn Sie nicht sofort mit diesem   
Blödsinn aufhören, dann werden Sie alle Strafarbeiten bekommen bis an Ihr   
Lebensende!"  
Doch der Kampf wurde so verbissen geführt, dass ihn niemand beachtete.   
McGonnagal sah ihn verwirrt und hilflos an und zückte schon ihren Zauberstab. Doch   
Snape schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
„Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Bullstrode, Zabini! Sofort aufhören!" Mit diesen Worten   
bahnte er sich seinen Weg zu Malfoy und Potter, die einander im Schwitzkasten   
hatten und ihn offensichtlich immer noch nicht bemerkt hatten.  
Bislang war der Streit zwar recht erbittert doch noch ohne Magie geführt worden.   
Doch nun war ein Punkt erreicht, an dem mehrere der Kontrahenten, ohne sich   
vorher darüber abzusprechen, nahezu gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe zückten. Bereits   
Sekunden später zischten die unterschiedlichsten Flüche durch die Luft und Snape,   
der sich mitten im Getümmel befand und keine Hand mehr für seinen Zauberstab   
freihatte – da er mit der einen Malfoys Arm und mit der anderen Potters Kragen   
gepackt hatte – wurde von mehreren Flüchen getroffen und sackte mit einem   
heiseren Schmerzenslaut in sich zusammen.  
  
Plötzlich war alles totenstill. Keiner der Schüler wagte, auch nur zu atmen. Alle   
starrten entsetzt auf ihren Lehrer, der bewusstlos inmitten von ihnen auf dem Boden   
lag. McGonnagal bahnte sich leichenblass ihren Weg durch die Menge, zauberte   
eine schwebende Tragbahre herbei und beförderte ohne ein weiteres Wort Snape zu   
Madam Pomfrey.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
„...es wäre wahrscheinlich nicht einmal etwas Gravierendes passiert, wenn durch die   
Flüche nicht einige der Zaubertrankfläschchen zerbrochen wären, die Severus immer   
mit sich herumträgt", erläuterte zwei Tage nach diesem Vorfall Albus Dumbledore die   
Geschehnisse Remus Lupin und Sirius Black, die ihm mit aufgerissenen Augen   
lauschten.  
Dumbledore hatte nach Ihnen geschickt und nun sassen sie in seinem Büro,   
knabberten Kekse, tranken Tee und liessen sich von ihm die unglaublichste   
Geschichte erzählen, die sie je gehört hatten.  
„Keiner der Flüche, die die Kinder ausgesprochen hatten, hätte etwas Ernsthaftes   
auslösen können, doch vermischt mit den Dämpfen und Flüssigkeiten aus den   
Fläschchen...." Dumbledore machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. „Unnötig zu   
erwähnen, dass die Tränke alle nicht beschriftet waren, wir wissen also nicht, um   
welche Tränke es sich gehandelt hat. Weshalb wir Severus auch nicht wirklich helfen   
können. Zum Glück fangen morgen die Weihnachtsferien an."  
„Ja, aber... was ist denn nun eigentlich Severus zugestossen?" fragte Lupin zaghaft.  
Dumbledore musterte die beiden über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brille   
hinweg mit ungewohnt ernstem Blick.  
„Severus hat sein Gedächtnis verloren."  
„Pfff – was?" platzte Black kichernd heraus. „Das geschieht ihm Recht", prustete er.  
„Sirius! Das ist nicht komisch!" Lupin war sehr blass geworden. „Das ist schrecklich –   
aber... Albus... warum erzählen Sie das ausgerechnet uns?"  
„Weil ich... weil Severus Eure Hilfe braucht", antwortete Dumbledore.  
„Was?" fragte Black entrüstet. „Wozu?"  
„Ich will, dass er die Weihnachtsferien bei Euch verbringt. Dort hat er die Zeit und die   
Ruhe um sein Gedächtnis wieder zu erlangen", erklärte Dumbledore mit fester   
Stimme.  
Zu Blacks Entsetzen nickte Lupin bedächtig.  
„Bist du denn völlig übergeschnappt? Hast du vergessen, wie schwierig es diesen   
Sommer mit ihm war? Das kommt ü-ber-haupt nicht in Frage."  
„Es ist immer noch mein Haus", stellte Lupin ruhig fest. „Andererseits – wäre es nicht   
besser, wenn er hier bliebe? Seine vertraute Umgebung könnte in diesem Fall doch   
hilfreich sein?"  
Seltsamerweise schien Dumbledore diese Frage unbehaglich zu sein.  
„Es ist nur leider so, dass Severus in seinem derzeitigen Zustand die Atmosphäre in   
der Schule und in seinen eigenen Räumen als bedrohlich empfindet. Daher glaube   
ich, dass ihm ein Ortswechsel gut tun würde."  
„Und warum soll er dann gerade zu uns?" fragte Black unwillig.  
„Weil ihr – abgesehen von mir – die Einzigen seid, die ihn am Längsten und am   
Besten kennen."  
Black wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Lupin.  
„Na schön – von mir aus", seufzte er ergeben.  
In diesem Moment klopfte es zaghaft an die Eingangstür.  
Dumbledore warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr und sagte dann erfreut: „Ah, das   
wird er sein. Und keine Sekunde zu früh. Kommen Sie nur herein, Severus."  
Lupin und Black wandten sich halb in ihren Sesseln um, um Snape an zu sehen.  
Der Mann, der auf Dumbledores Aufforderung hin den Raum betrat, wirkte jedoch so   
fremd auf sie, dass beide betreten schwiegen.  
Severus Snape hatte sich verändert. Er trug zwar immer noch die gleichen   
Kleidungsstücke und bewegte sich auch noch genauso wie früher, doch sein   
Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich so stark gewandelt, dass beide einen   
Sekundenbruchteil lang glaubten, dass dies unmöglich Snape sein könne. Seine   
dunklen Augen hatten alles Stechende verloren und anstatt die Menschen scharf ins   
Augen zu fassen blickten sie nun merkwürdig ziellos und verwirrt. Auch sein Mund,   
der sonst immer zu einer zynisch-schmalen Linie zusammengepresst war, schien   
nicht zu ihm zu gehören, denn er schenkte den drei Anwesenden ein unsicheres   
Lächeln. Das Allerseltsamste war jedoch, dass Snape nicht mehr so verbittert,   
sondern jünger – fast unschuldiger – wirkte.  
„Guten Tag", sagte Snape schliesslich in die Stille hinein. „Ich sollte Sie kennen, nicht   
wahr?"  
  
Lupin konnte nichts dafür, aber Snapes entschuldigendes Lächeln zerriss ihm fast   
das Herz. Er stand auf und schüttelte Snapes Hand.  
„Ich bin Remus Lupin - und das hier", er zeigte auf Black, „...ist Sirius Black, ein   
Freund von mir."  
„Ich werde es mir merken", erwiderte Snape ernsthaft. „Woher kennen wir uns?"  
„Wir sind gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen", antwortete Lupin mit einem seltsamen   
Würgen in seiner Kehle, während Black ziemlich hilflos abwechselnd Snape und   
Dumbledore anstarrte. Jeglicher sarkastische Kommentar, der ihm auf der Zunge   
gelegen hatte, war ihm bei Snapes Anblick vergangen.  
  
„Du solltest vielleicht jetzt besser ein paar Sachen zusammen packen", sagte Lupin   
mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme. „Du wirst die Weihnachtsferien bei uns   
verbringen."  
„Warum?" fragte Snape schlicht.  
„Weil...", Lupin schluckte und fuhr nach einem raschen Seitenblick auf Black fort,   
„...weil niemand die Feiertage allein verbringen sollte."  
Snapes Augen leuchteten für einen winzigen Moment auf, dann nickte er.  
„Danke. Ich nehme die Einladung sehr gern an. Albus hat mir schon so etwas   
angedeutet. Meine Koffer sind schon gepackt. Ich hole sie nur rasch und warte in der   
Eingangshalle auf euch."  
„Ja, ist gut. Wir kommen gleich nach", sagte Lupin.  
Als die drei wieder allein waren, herrschte für einen Moment betretenes Schweigen.  
Black fasste sich als Erster.  
„Das war auf keinen Fall Snape", stiess er hervor.  
„Oh, doch, Sirius. Das war er. Ihr dürft nicht vergessen, dass er bis vor zwei Tagen   
weder seinen eigenen Namen wusste, noch dass er ein Zauberer ist. Ihr solltet   
deshalb darauf achten, dass er seinen Zauberstab bis auf Weiteres nicht benutzt. Ich   
habe ihn schon davor gewarnt und ich denke, er hat verstanden, dass dieses Verbot   
sehr wichtig ist."  
Dumbledores Gesicht hatte einen sorgenvollen Ausdruck angenommen.  
„Es ist zwar von grösster Wichtigkeit, dass er sich so schnell wie möglich wieder an   
alles erinnert – schon allein wegen Voldemort... aber ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass   
ihr ihn nicht drängen werdet, oder ihn mit irgendwelchen alten Geschichten quälen   
werdet, bevor er sich nicht von allein daran erinnert." Dumbledores Anweisung war   
unmissverständlich.  
Black hatte zwar schon den Mund geöffnet gehabt um – rein aus Gewohnheit – zu   
widersprechen, doch dann besann er sich eines Besseren und liess es doch lieber   
bleiben.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
„Dann immer hinein in die gute Stube", äusserte Lupin munter, als sie vor seinem   
Haus angekommen waren.  
  
Sie hatten sich von Dumbledore verabschiedet und hatten sich in der Halle mit   
Snape getroffen, der dort bereits mit zwei Koffern auf sie gewartet hatte. Sie hatten   
ihn in ihre Mitte genommen und apparierten mit ihm in den Vorgarten von Lupins   
Häuschen.  
  
Lupin öffnete die Tür und liess Black und Snape eintreten. Es lag zwar noch kein   
Schnee, doch im Freien war es empfindlich kalt und alle drei waren froh, wieder im   
Warmen zu sein. Drinnen flackerte ein lustiges Feuer im Kamin und Snape blieb kurz   
davon stehen, um sich die Hände anzuwärmen.  
Lupin und Black wechselten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick. Sie hatten noch nie   
gesehen, dass Snape – als alter Kerkerbewohner, wie Black sagen würde – je   
gefroren oder gezeigt hätte, dass er Kälte als unangenehm empfinden würde.  
Lupin trat auf Snape zu und berührte ihn leicht am Arm.  
„Am Besten, ich zeige dir kurz dein Zimmer, du packst schnell aus und kommst   
wieder runter. In der Zwischenzeit habe ich dann auch einen heissen Tee für uns   
fertig – oder möchtest du lieber Kaffee?"  
  
Snape sah Lupin einen Moment lang mit einem seltsamen Blick an, dann seufzte er   
leise.  
„Nicht einmal das weiss ich", äusserte er resigniert.  
Lupin schwieg betreten.  
Seltsamerweise entpuppte sich Black als Retter in der Not.  
„Und was hast du die letzten zwei Tage in Hogwarts getrunken?" warf er gelassen   
ein.  
„Pfefferminztee", antwortete Snape mit einer leichten Grimasse. „Etwas Anderes hat   
mir Madam Pomfrey nicht erlaubt."  
„Als du letzten Sommer hier warst, hast du die meiste Zeit Kaffee getrunken, aber ab   
und zu auch mal eine Tasse Tee", überlegte Lupin laut. „Ach was! Ich mache einfach   
Kaffee und Tee. Du kannst beides probieren und dich dann entscheiden.   
Einverstanden?"  
Snape nickte knapp – eine Geste, die Lupin sehr vertraut war und die sich   
zusammen mit diesem völlig ungewohnten Verhalten doch so seltsam ausnahm –   
und liess sich von Lupin sein Zimmer zeigen.  
  
Als Lupin kurz darauf alleine die Treppe herunterkam, sass Black am Tisch, die Arme   
lagen verschränkt auf der Tischplatte und er bedachte Lupin mit einem halb trotzigen,   
halb herausfordernden Blick.  
„Das wird nicht funktionieren", sagte er sehr langsam und deutlich.  
Lupin musste widerwillig grinsen.  
„Das hast du schon mal gesagt", wandte Lupin ein.  
„Und? Hatte ich vielleicht nicht Recht?"  
„Ich weiss es nicht", sagte Lupin und fuhr sich mit einer erschöpften Geste durch die   
Haare.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Fortsetzung folgt...)  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Ha! Nennt mich genial – ich habe die ultimative Möglichkeit entdeckt, mit der ich   
Snape so OOC sein lassen kann, wie ich nur will und er dabei immer noch „In-  
Character" ist. Gedächtnisverlust – so einfach ist das... dass ich da nicht früher drauf   
gekommen bin... Und ich habe gerade beschlossen, grosszügig zu sein. Wenn   
jemand eine Amnesie-Snape-Story schreiben will – nur zu! Ich stelle meine Idee   
kostenlos zur Verfügung. *smile*  
Als Gegenleistung wünsche ich mir nur einen Haufen Reviews! 


	2. Was stimmt mit mir nicht?

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K.   
Rowling.  
Vorneweg eine kleine Bemerkung:  
Eigentlich klingt Lori so verdammt nach Papagei... aber wenn ihr mir weiterhin so tolle reviews   
schreibt – will ich mal nicht so sein *smile*  
Shelley, Evilchen *gg*, Yulara *verschämtabwink*, Crisa *mea culpa* *gg*, Salia, tentakula,   
Maxine und Sarista!  
  
@severin – na, da kann ich ja fast nicht anders und noch mal schnell updaten. Tjaaaa, wie unser   
Sevie wohl reagieren wird – du darfst gespannt sein! Genauso, wie ich auf deine Story gespannt   
bin – wir sind eben beide genial!  
@Natascha – habe heute festgestellt, dass es erst kurz vor Schluss slashiger wird... ich hoffe, du   
hältst es so lange noch aus ;-)  
@Khair – kommt alles noch – keine Bange – ich habe mir da schon so einiges einfallen lassen.  
@Keeline - *rahmtreview* und *andiewandhäng* habe die Story zwar schon so ziemlich fertig   
– aber die Anregung mit dem Weihnachtsbaum habe ich doch noch übernommen...  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein Teil 2  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Kapitel 2  
  
Snape gesellte sich nach einiger Zeit wieder zu ihnen und nahm an dem runden Tisch Platz, der   
mit zwei dampfenden Kannen und mehreren Tassen gedeckt war.  
Lupin schenkte ihm ein und Snape probierte schweigend.  
„Ich denke, ich bleibe bei Kaffee", sagte er schliesslich. „Er schmeckt mir."  
Durch dieses seltene Lob erschüttert, hätte Lupin fast seine eigene Tasse umgestossen, doch er   
beherrschte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig.  
„Ich habe mich oben ein wenig umgesehen", fuhr Snape fort während Lupin ihm eine weitere   
Tasse Kaffee eingeschenkte. „Und ich habe festgestellt, dass es ausser meinem nur noch ein   
weiteres Zimmer gibt..."  
‚Déjà vu' dachte Lupin gequält. ‚Hört das denn nie auf? Diese Unterhaltung hatten wir doch erst   
letzten Sommer'  
Doch dann bemerkte er, dass in Snapes Stimme jeglicher Sarkasmus fehlte – ja, mehr noch, er   
schien sich etwas unbehaglich zu fühlen.  
„Heisst das, dass ihr beide..." Snape liess den Satz unbeendet.  
Und wieder sprang erstaunlicherweise Black in die Bresche.  
„Ja, wir sind ein Paar. Stört dich das?" fragte er unbekümmert und legte etwas zu   
besitzergreifend den Arm um Lupins Schulter.  
„Ich weiss nicht." Snape lächelte unsicher. „Hat es mich letzten Sommer gestört?"  
„Nein, das kann man so nicht sagen", erwiderte Lupin bemerkenswert gefasst. „Man könnte   
eher sagen, es hat dich nicht wirklich interessiert."  
Snape nickte wieder und Lupin und Black begriffen, dass er mit dieser Geste den Empfang einer   
Information bestätigte, die er in seinem – nun so erschreckend leeren Gedächtnis –   
abspeicherte.  
****************************************  
Am nächsten Morgen stöberte Lupin noch vor dem Frühstück in einem der Kellerräume herum.   
Als er endlich wieder auftauchte, hielt er mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck eine Art   
Buch in den Händen.  
„Ich hoffe, du hast die armen Kellerspinnen nicht völlig grundlos zu Tode erschreckt", bemerkte   
Black trocken.  
Doch Lupin liess sich nicht irritieren.  
„Weißt du, was ich hier habe? Das Fotoalbum von unserem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts."  
„Soll das heissen, Snape geht dir in seiner neuen Inkarnation genauso auf die Nerven wie mir   
und du willst seiner Erinnerung doch etwas nachdrücklicher auf die Sprünge helfen, als   
Dumbledore gutheissen würde? Ich bin dabei!"  
„Naja...", gab Lupin zögernd zu. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ‚Fotoalbum ansehen' unter den   
Oberbegriff ‚Drängen' fällt." Aber sehr sicher schien er sich nicht zu sein. „Und nur der   
Vollständigkeit halber: er geht mir nicht auf die Nerven – er tut mir einfach nur entsetzlich leid."  
  
Da Snape gerade die Treppe herunterkam enthielt sich Black jeglichen Kommentars, was Lupin   
mit grimmiger Genugtuung registrierte.  
„Und dir auch – oder wie soll ich mir sonst deine plötzliche Rücksichtnahme erklären", flüsterte   
er Black leise zu, während er das Fotoalbum fürs Erste zur Seite legte. Dafür war nach dem   
Frühstück noch genügend Zeit.  
„Immerhin bin ich heute nicht underdressed", grinste Black plötzlich zurück.  
Lupin drehte sich halb um, um zu sehen, worauf Black anspielte und riss erstaunt die Augen auf.  
Snape hatte auf seine übliche Kleidung verzichtet und trug stattdessen normale schwarze   
Hosen, ein schwarzes T-Shirt und darüber ein hellgraues Flanellhemd.  
„Warum seht ihr mich so an?" fragte Snape leicht beunruhigt. „Ist etwas passiert?"  
Lupin hatte vergessen, wie genau der ‚alte' Snape beobachten konnte und wie empfindlich der   
‚neue' Snape auf seine Umwelt reagierte.  
„Nein, gar nichts ist passiert", beeilte er sich deshalb ihm zu versichern. „Es ist nur... das ist   
nicht gerade deine übliche Kleidung."  
„Nicht?" Snape sah an sich herunter. „Ich dachte, dass ich diese Roben nur in Hogwarts trage.   
In meinem Kleiderschrank waren auf jeden Fall eine ganze Menge solcher Sachen."  
‚Interessant', dachte Black flüchtig, bevor er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Frühstück   
zuwandte.  
  
****************************************  
  
Nach dem Frühstück holte Lupin das Fotoalbum wieder hervor und legte es vor Snape hin.  
„Was ist das?"  
„Das habe ich ihn heute auch schon gefragt", lästerte Black. „Du solltest es vielleicht   
beschriften, Cheri", neckte er Lupin.  
„Quatsch", sagte Lupin leichthin zu Black, dann wandte er sich an Snape. „Das ist ein   
Fotoalbum aus unserem letzten Schuljahr. Ich dachte, wir könnten es gemeinsam ansehen –   
vielleicht fällt dir dann das Eine oder Andere wieder ein."  
Snape nickte bedächtig und schlug die erste Seite auf.  
Eine Zeit lang rasselten Lupin und Black zu jedem Foto die Namen ihrer Klassenkameraden   
herunter, bis sie auf eine Gruppenfoto stiessen, auf dem alle ‚Herumtreiber' und sogar Lily Evans   
zu sehen waren.  
„Und das sind wir..." sagte Black mit einem seltsamen Unterton und zeigte nacheinander auf   
die jungen Gesichter, die fröhlich in die Kamera lächelten. „Remus, Peter, James, Lily und ich."  
„Erinnerst du dich?" fragte Lupin leise.  
Snape schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ich sollte es, nicht wahr? Aber das Einzige, was mir   
dazu einfällt ist, dass dieser James einem Jungen aus Hogwarts sehr ähnlich sieht – ich glaube er   
heisst Harry."  
„James und Lily sind Harrys Eltern und ich bin Harrys Pate", antwortete Black mit belegter   
Stimme.  
„Dann seid ihr wohl sehr eng befreundet", bemerkte Snape, ohne sich etwas dabei zu denken,   
doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass Lupin und Black traurige Blicke wechselten und beschloss, es fürs   
Erste dabei bewenden zu lassen. Er blätterte weiter.  
„Das sind ja die Bilder von allen Quidditch-Mannschaften!" rief Black erfreut aus, als er die   
nächsten Fotos sah. „Ich wusste gar nicht mehr, dass du die hattest, Remus."  
„Das hier sind die Hufflepuffs, die Ravenclaws, die Gryffindors – hier, James war einer der Jäger   
und da sind die Slytherins und das bist du – siehst du? Du warst einer der Treiber." Lupin wies   
auf Snapes jugendliches Abbild, welches er voller Neugierde musterte.  
Einige Zeit betrachten alle drei stumm die Bilder – jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.  
  
„Was stimmt mit mir nicht?" fragte Snape plötzlich und sah Lupin und Black drängend an.  
„W-wie meinst du das?" stotterte Lupin.  
„Jeder in diesem Album lächelt – nur ich nicht", flüsterte Snape leise, stand vom Tisch auf und   
ging durch die Hintertür hinaus in den Garten bevor die Anderen noch reagieren konnten.  
„Verdammt, er hat Recht", quetschte Black durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Jeder in diesem   
gottverdammten Album lacht sich fast kaputt nur dieser Bastard nicht! Er schaut genauso finster   
aus der Wäsche wie immer."  
„Ich sehe besser nach ihm", murmelte Lupin und ging ebenfalls in den Garten.  
****************************************  
Er musste nicht lange suchen. Snape hatte den Garten nicht verlassen. Er stand neben dem   
windschiefen Geräteschuppen und drehte Lupin den Rücken zu. Lupin ging zu ihm hin und   
berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter. Snape drehte sich ruckartig um und schüttelte die   
mitfühlende Hand mit einer so vertrauten Bewegung ab, dass es Lupin einen kleinen Stich   
versetzte. Einen weit grösseren Stich versetzte ihm allerdings die Erkenntnis, dass Snapes Augen   
feucht und leicht gerötet waren.  
„Severus...", begann Lupin sanft und hob wieder seine Hand um ihn zu berühren, liess sie bei   
Snapes nächsten Worten jedoch wieder sinken.  
„Was stimmt mit mir nicht?" wiederholte Snape seine Frage und in seinem Blick lag etwas   
Gehetztes, Verzweifeltes.  
„Nichts, Severus", antwortete Lupin mit ruhiger Stimme. „Mit dir ist alles in Ordnung."  
  
„Oh, bitte!" Leiser Spott mischte sich in die Verzweiflung. „Ich bin weder blind noch taub. Ich   
bin auch nicht geistesgestört oder schwachsinnig, ich habe lediglich mein Gedächtnis verloren",   
entgegnete Snape heftig. „Ich sehe doch, wie ihr mich anseht – alle beide! Und wie ihr euch   
beharrlich weigert, mir etwas über mich zu erzählen, damit ich mich vielleicht schneller erinnere   
– und jetzt... diese Fotos... Warum will mir niemand meine Fragen beantworten? Auch Albus   
wollte das nicht... Was ist an meinem Leben so schrecklich, dass mir niemand die Wahrheit   
sagen will?"  
Lupin war sprachlos. Er hatte Snape noch nie so erlebt – so verletzt, so wild... und so   
bemitleidenswert. Er konnte nur bedauernd den Kopf schütteln.  
  
„Ich habe also Recht", stellte Snape resigniert fest. „Ihr verschweigt mir etwas... Etwas das zu   
schrecklich ist um es mir in meinem gegenwärtigen Zustand mitzuteilen?" bohrte er nach.  
„Ich denke, das kommt auf den Standpunkt an", gab Lupin zögernd zu. „Albus hat uns   
gebeten, dich nicht zu drängen und dir nichts zu erzählen... also..." Er macht eine unbestimmte   
Geste.  
„Warum habt ihr mich dann bei euch aufgenommen, wenn ich eine solche Bestie bin?"  
Lupin schluckte.  
„Weil wir deine Freunde sind", sagte er mit Bestimmheit.  
„Ach? Und warum seht ihr mich dann so seltsam an?"  
„Wir sind es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass du deine Gefühle so offen zeigst", antwortete Lupin   
und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, denn Snape riss bei   
diesen Worten seine Augen weit auf.  
„Heisst das, ich habe nie Gefühle gezeigt? Wie auf diesem Foto? War ich etwa immer so?"  
Lupin atmete tief ein und nickte.  
„Warum?" fragte Snape lediglich und es tat Lupin weh, zu sehen, wie Snape über sich selbst   
entsetzt war.  
„Wir wissen es nicht – nicht wirklich", flüsterte er leise.  
Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen.  
„Aber ich habe doch Gefühle...", hauchte Snape kaum hörbar. „... und besonders, seit ich hier   
bei euch bin... ich kann sie nicht richtig zuordnen... aber sie sind da... die ganze Zeit..." Er hielt   
einen Moment inne. „Warum sollte ein Mensch sich der Mühe unterziehen, all diese Gefühle zu   
unterdrücken?"  
Ein hilfloser, fragender Blick traf Lupin.  
Statt einer Antwort legte er Snape eine Hand auf den Oberarm.  
„Wir sollten wieder zurück ins Haus gehen. Es ist viel zu kalt hier draussen."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Fortsetzung folgt...)  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Eigentlich ganz schön schräg, eine Weihnachtsgeschichte mitten im Frühling...  
Na, dann hoffe ich mal, dass ich meinem Ruf – und euren Ansprüchen – weiterhin gerecht   
werde. Es ist jedes Mal wieder wundervoll, wenn ich meine Mailbox öffne und der Tag damit   
beginnt, dass ich eure witzigen und lieben Reviews lesen kann... Danke!  
  
PS: @severin – ich wünsche dir dann auch schon mal FROHE OSTERN und einen schönen Urlaub,   
denn ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns vorher noch mal „sehen". Mach's gut! 


	3. Du musst Harry sein

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir,   
sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
Hach, ich find's einfach toll, dass euch die Story so gut gefällt!!!!  
  
@Sarista – ein Happy-End? Das kommt immer darauf an, was man darunter   
versteht… *gg* Ich will mal so sagen – es ist meiner Meinung nach ein   
befriedigendes Ende. Mehr will ich nicht verraten. Punkt.  
@Khair – ich stelle gerade fest, dass ich die Klamottenfrage in den nächsten Kapiteln   
etwas vernachlässigt habe... Andererseits will ich ja nicht, dass du dich beim Vom-  
Sitzball-Fallen noch ernsthaft verletzt!  
@Elliot - *wiederaufwisch* und *goldeneEhrennadelüberreich* - fürs „Blutbuchen"-  
Review!!!!! DANKE!  
@Severin – ich sehe, wir verstehen uns ;-), so ein Riesen-Review *imkreisstrahl*  
  
tentakula, Yulara, Maxine, Natascha und Snuffkin – Danke euch allen!!!  
Tja, eigentlich wollte ich noch auf Toyo's Review warten... Aber was soll's: hier ist   
das nächste Kapitel!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein Teil 2  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Kapitel 3  
  
Snapes Versuch, sich seine Verwirrung und Bestürzung über seine geheimnisvolle   
Vergangenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, war nicht wirklich überzeugend und führte   
dadurch Lupin und Black wieder in aller Deutlichkeit vor Augen, dass dieser Mann im   
Prinzip ein völlig Fremder für sie war – egal, wie gut sie glaubten, ihn zu kennen.  
  
Glücklicherweise bestand Snape nicht auf einer endgültigen Klärung der   
Angelegenheit, sondern schien sich Dumbledores Urteil, dass seine Erinnerung nicht   
aufgezwungen werden dürfte, zu fügen.  
  
Es hatte in der Zwischenzeit angefangen zu schneien und Snape schippte   
gleichmütig Schnee, half Lupin dabei, den Gartenzaun auszubessern und ging mit   
Black in den Wald um einen Weihnachtsbaum auszuwählen, den sie gemeinsam   
zurück ins Haus schleppten. Black erwähnte bei dieser Gelegenheit auch einen   
etwas heiklen Punkt – Harry sollte über die Weihnachtsfeiertage zu Besuch kommen.   
Black hatte gehofft oder gefürchtet – über diesen Punkt war er sich selbst nicht ganz   
im Klaren – dass Snape einen abfälligen Kommentar über Gefühlsduselei im   
Allgemeinen und Gryffindors im Besonderen machen würde, doch Snape nahm diese   
Ankündigung genauso vorurteilslos auf, wie jede andere Information, die er in diesen   
Tagen erhielt.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen schmückten Black und Lupin den Weihnachtsbaum, während   
Snape sich mit einem Buch in einen Sessel verkrochen hatte, ruhig las und nur ab   
und zu zu dem ausgelassenen Paar hinüber sah, das sich zwischendurch immer mal   
wieder gegenseitig mit Lametta bewarf, anstatt es an den Baum zu hängen.  
Wenn Lupin zu ihm hinüber sah, wie er so da sass, die Beine   
übereinandergeschlagen, eine Hand hielt das Buch, der andere Ellenbogen auf die   
Sessellehne gestützt und die blasse Wange in die Hand geschmiegt, der Kopf leicht   
geneigt... kurz – Snape sah ganz wie früher aus... da erwartete er beinahe, in dessen   
Augen diese spezielle Mischung aus Ungeduld, Verachtung und Spott zu lesen, die   
so sehr zu Snape gehörte, wie seine dunklen Augen und seine schmalen Lippen –   
doch wenn er dann den Kopf hob und ihre Blicke sich trafen, war da nur eine seltsam   
unbestimmte Freundlichkeit und Leere, die Lupin mehr schmerzte, als jedes noch so   
verletzende Wort, welches Snape je zu ihm gesagt hatte.  
****************************************  
Am nächsten Tag war Heilig Abend und Harry wurde im Laufe des Nachmittags in   
Lupins Haus erwartet.  
  
Harry verbrachte zwar die Weihnachtsferien wie üblich in Hogwarts, doch   
Dumbledore hatte ihm bereits vor Wochen die Erlaubnis erteilt, die   
Weihnachtsfeiertage gemeinsam mit seinem Paten und Lupin zu verbringen.  
Nach Snapes Unglücksfall hatte der Direktor Harry gefragt, ob er deshalb seine   
Pläne ändern würde. Harry hatte kurz mit seiner Antwort gezögert – sicher,   
Weihnachten unter einem Dach mit Snape zu verbringen, war nicht gerade sein   
grösster Wunsch – doch da das Leben kein Wunschkonzert war und er seinen Paten   
ohnehin viel zu selten zu sehen bekam, teilte er Dumbledore mit, dass er trotzdem   
gehen würde und Harry kam es für einen Moment so vor, dass der alte Zauberer bei   
diesen Worten erfreut gewirkt hatte.  
  
Nun war er also da und betrat mit gemischten Gefühlen das Haus.  
  
„Hallo!" begrüsste er Black und Lupin, die beide an dem grossen Küchentisch sassen   
und etwas erschöpft wirkten.  
„Hallo Harry!" Black sprang beim Anblick seines Patenkindes erfreut auf und   
umarmte ihn kurz. „Geht es dir gut?"  
„Jaaa", antwortete Harry gedehnt. „Schon. Wo ist Snape?" stellte er die Frage, die   
ihm am meisten auf der Seele brannte.  
„Draussen", antwortete Lupin lakonisch.  
„Und was tut er da?"  
„Er macht uns wahnsinnig", bemerkte Black trocken und fing sich damit einen   
strafenden Blick seines Geliebten ein. Doch Black konnte einfach nichts dafür. Es   
war anstrengender, als er es sich je hatte vorstellen können. Ein Leben mit einem   
erinnerungslosen Snape war genauso, als versuche man nackt durch ein Zimmer   
voller Mausefallen zu gehen. Jede Bemerkung konnte falsch sein, oder ihn verletzen   
und im Gegensatz zu früher merkte man Snape – bei all seiner ruhigen und   
zurückhaltenden Art - nun immer sehr schnell an, wenn er verletzt war. Black hätte   
nie gedacht, dass er sich den alten Snape so schnell und so dringend   
zurückwünschen würde – und das allein ärgerte ihn doppelt und zerrte an seinen   
Nerven.  
  
„Er hackt Holz", berichtigte Lupin. „Und egal, was du auch immer an ihm auszusetzen   
hast – mir tut er sehr leid", sagte er zu Black gewandt.  
„Holz?" fragte Harry ungläubig.  
„Für den Kamin", erläuterte Lupin knapp. „Er wird gleich fertig sein. Ich setze besser   
schon das Kaffeewasser auf." Er erhob sich und wandte sich an Black. „Warum   
zeigst du Harry nicht solange sein Zimmer?"  
  
Harrys Zimmer.  
  
Dies war in den letzten Tagen ein absolutes Reizwort in diesem kleinen Häuschen   
gewesen. Nachdem sie mit Snape einen unerwarteten Logiergast hatten, gab es im   
ganzen Haus kein freies Zimmer mehr. Lupin hatte daher ernsthaft vorgeschlagen, er   
selbst könnte für die zwei Nächte zu Snape ins Gästezimmer ziehen und Black sollte   
sich mit Harry das grosse Schlafzimmer teilen, doch damit war Black alles andere als   
einverstanden gewesen. Lupin hatte ihm daraufhin völlig unbegründete Eifersucht   
vorgeworfen und ihm im Gegenzug vorgeschlagen, dass dann ja Black selbst ein   
Zimmer mit Snape teilen könne – er würde ihm vorbehaltlos vertrauen. Doch das   
passte Black genauso wenig. Die Möglichkeit, Harry im gleichen Zimmer mit Snape   
unterzubringen schied von vorne herein aus. Daher hatten sie schliesslich   
beschlossen, dass Harry sein Lager auf dem Dachboden aufschlagen sollte, den sie   
gestern Nachmittag halbwegs bewohnbar gemacht hatten.  
  
„Tja, Harry", sagte Black mit einem kläglichen Lächeln. „Wir müssen dich leider für   
diese drei Tage auf dem Dachboden unterbringen. Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht zu   
sehr."  
„Nein, das ist schon okay – solange ihr mich nicht in einen Schrank unter der Treppe   
sperrt", wehrte Harry grinsend ab. „Die Hauptsache ist, dass ich bei euch bin..." Er   
brach unvermittelt ab, denn in diesem Moment hatte Snape durch die Hintertür die   
Küche betreten.  
  
Er trug dunkle Hosen, ein verschwitztes graues T-Shirt und darüber ein offenes   
dunkelgrünes Flanellhemd. Er schüttelte sich einige Schneeflocken aus den Haaren.  
„Es hat wieder angefangen zu schneien", bemerkte er zu niemand bestimmten, dann   
sah er Harry und lächelte ihm unsicher zu.  
„Du musst Harry sein", sagte er und nickte Harry zu, der wie vom Donner gerührt da   
stand und kein Wort herausbrachte.  
„Du solltest besser ins Bad gehen und eine heisse Dusche nehmen – du holst dir   
sonst noch den Tod in deinen verschwitzten Klamotten", mahnte Lupin leise. „Der   
Kaffee ist auch gleich fertig."  
Snape nickte und ging die Treppe hinauf ins Badezimmer.  
Harry starrte ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher.  
„Das war doch nie im Leben Snape!" stiess er dann flüsternd hervor.  
„Oh, doch!" bestätigte Black mit matter Stimme. „In voller Lebensgrösse."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Fortsetzung folgt...)  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Jetzt noch etwas Werbung in eigener Sache:  
  
Unter Fictionpress.net veröffentliche ich gerade häppchenweise meine erste Original-  
Serienkiller-Story namens „Blutbuche" – Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mal unter   
der storyid=1258914 vorbeischauen würdet. 


	4. Hatten wir jemals etwas miteinander?

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir,   
sondern J. K. Rowling.  
@Elliot – natürlich bekommt er irgendwann sein Gedächtnis wieder – sonst wär's   
doch nur der halbe Spass *evilgrin* - Harry kommt in diesem Kapitel noch ein   
bisschen vor, aber das war's dann auch schon...  
@Maxine – das mit dem arbeiten ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt wo du's   
sagst *lol* - aber es passt doch ganz gut, oder?  
@Evilchen – tja, ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann... *smile*  
@Toyo – was Harry von Sevvie hält? Dieses Kapitel beantwortet alle Fragen! Naja,   
fast alle... *kicher*  
@Sarista - *entrüstetguck* wann hätte ich euch jemals mit Genuss   
zusammenbrechen lassen... okay, die ein-, zweimal... das kann man doch nicht   
zählen...*gg*  
  
Mädels – ich liebe euch alle!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein Teil 2  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Kapitel 4  
Harry lag an diesem Abend hellwach in seinem improvisierten Bett auf dem   
Dachboden. Er konnte und konnte nicht einschlafen. Zuviel ging ihm im Kopf herum.   
Als er von unten ein leises Geräusch hörte, stand er kurzentschlossen auf, warf sich   
seinen Bademantel über und schlich sich hinunter. Vielleicht konnte Sirius auch nicht   
schlafen und er konnte einen Moment mit ihm über Snape reden.  
  
Irgendwie plagte ihn das schlechte Gewissen. Wenn er sich nicht von Malfoy hätte   
provozieren lassen... Normalerweise hätte jedes Missgeschick, welches Snape   
zustossen sollte, automatisch vehemente Schadenfreude hervorgerufen. Doch was   
in der Theorie noch unbegrenzte Heiterkeit entfesseln konnte, sah in der Praxis   
immer wieder anders aus. Snape war ein Missgeschick zugestossen, Harry selbst   
hatte daran mitgewirkt und anstatt gemeinsam mit Ron darüber zu lästern, turnte er   
nachts durch ein fremdes Haus und bekam kein Auge zu.  
  
Doch als er schliesslich unten in der Küche stand, war dort kein Mensch zu sehen.   
Harry überlegte gerade, ob er sich geirrt hatte, als er bemerkte, dass die Hintertür nur   
angelehnt war. Kurzentschlossen öffnete er sie und trat einen Schritt hinaus.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung stand dort nicht sein Pate sondern Snape mit Robe und   
Schal im Schnee und sah in den nachtklaren Himmel hinauf.  
„Was tun Sie hier?" fragte Harry ohne nachzudenken.  
„Ich sehe mir die Sterne an", antwortete Snape ernsthaft, ohne sich zu Harry   
umzudrehen. „Und was ist mit dir?"  
„Ich konnte nicht einschlafen", gab Harry zu.  
„Ich schlafe in letzter Zeit auch nicht besonders viel", sagte Snape leise. „Was ist es   
bei dir – Weihnachtsfieber?"  
„Nein, ich..." Harry zögerte, doch dann folgte er den Einflüsterungen seines   
Gewissens und sprach weiter. „Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Sir."  
Jetzt drehte sich Snape zu Harry um und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Entschuldigen? Aber wofür denn?"  
„Ich bin daran schuld, was mit Ihnen passiert ist."  
„Tatsächlich? Ich hatte den Direktor so verstanden, dass eine ganze Meute von   
Schülern daran beteiligt war. Warum willst du allein die Schuld auf dich nehmen?"  
  
Harry schluckte. Dieses Verhalten war so Snape-untypisch, dass es ihm fast die   
Sprache verschlug. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser milden   
Neugier. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn er sich vorstellte, er spräche nicht mit Snape,   
sondern mit Professor McGonagall.  
„Das schon, aber es ist meine Schuld, dass es überhaupt so weit gekommen ist. Ich   
hätte mich einfach nicht von Malfoy provozieren lassen dürfen."  
„Malfoy...", sagte Snape nachdenklich. „Ach ja, der blonde Junge. Nun, so wie ich es   
sehe, gehören immer noch zwei dazu. Oder war Malfoy gezwungen, dich zu reizen?"  
Harry schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Snape hatte nicht nur das Gedächtnis verloren, er   
war ganz klar wahnsinnig geworden!  
„Ich-ich weiss nicht... es tut mir auf jeden Fall sehr leid, Sir", murmelte Harry.  
„Danke, Harry."  
Snape sah wieder zu den Sternen hinauf und Harry hätte eigentlich wieder zurück ins   
Haus gehen können, doch er tat es nicht.  
„Warum verbringst du Weihnachten nicht bei deinen Eltern?" fragte Snape   
unvermittelt.  
„Meine Eltern sind tot", antwortete Harry dumpf.  
Snape senkte seinen Kopf.  
„Das hätte ich wahrscheinlich wissen müssen, nicht wahr?"  
„Ja."  
Snape wirkte bekümmert.  
„Du solltest wieder hinein gehen, Harry. Gute Nacht."  
„Gute Nacht, Sir."  
Leise schlich Harry wieder zurück auf den Dachboden.  
Er würde wahrscheinlich nie wieder mit Genuss „Snape explodiert" spielen können.  
****************************************  
Am nächsten Morgen war für trübe Gedanken kein Platz mehr. Die Sonne strahlte an   
einem blitzblauen Himmel, der Schnee glitzerte und funkelte verlockend und unter   
dem Weihnachtsbaum vor dem grossen Kamin warteten die Geschenke. Kaum, dass   
er aufgewacht war stürmte Harry aus seinem Zimmer, riss alle Türen auf und brüllte:   
„Fröhliche Weihnachten!"  
  
Dann polterte er die Treppe hinunter und bestaunte die hübsch verpackten Päckchen   
und die Socken am Kamin.  
Black tat es seinem Patensohn gleich. Kaum von dem Gruss des Tages geweckt,   
gab er ihn auch schon an Lupin weiter, begleitet von einem schallenden und   
bemerkenswert schlecht gezielten Kuss. Er nahm sich kaum die Zeit, richtig in seinen   
Bademantel zu schlüpfen und war schon unten, um Harry Gesellschaft zu leisten.  
Lupin und Snape stolperten gleichzeitig aus den Zimmern und lehnten sich   
schlaftrunken an die obere Brüstung des Treppengeländers um dem munteren   
Treiben aus sicherer Entfernung beizuwohnen.  
  
„Kinder", brummte Snape.  
„Ja", seufzte Lupin. „Sind sie nicht niedlich? Alle beide?"  
„Frag' mich das in zwei Stunden noch mal", gähnte Snape mürrisch.  
Darauf musste Lupin leider kichern, was Harrys und Blacks Aufmerksamkeit auf die   
beiden Zaungäste lenkte.  
„Kommt endlich runter", rief Harry ihnen mit strahlenden Augen zu. „Oder wollt ihr   
eure Geschenke nicht auspacken?"  
„Geschenke?" fragte Snape.  
„Für uns?" Lupin war genauso verblüfft wie Snape und so stiegen sie neugierig die   
Treppe hinunter.  
„Wir wollten uns doch nichts schenken", sagte Lupin leise tadelnd zu Black, der mit   
einem breiten Grinsen unter dem Weihnachtsbaum sass.  
„Es ist auch nicht von mir", erklärte Black lachend. „Sie sind von Mrs. Weasley."  
„Von Mrs. Weasley? Warum um alles in der Welt sollte sie uns etwas zu   
Weihnachten schenken?" Lupin verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
Harry grinste, wenn möglich, noch breiter als Black und händigte jedem der   
Erwachsenen ein voluminöses Päckchen aus.  
„Ich fürchte, Mrs. Weasley ist nicht darüber hinweggekommen, dass Fred und   
George und Percy und Charlie und Bill ihr schon im Sommer erklärt haben, dass sie   
von derlei Geschenken ein für allemal genug hätten..." er wartete gespannt, bis die   
drei Päckchen ausgepackt waren und der Inhalt zum Vorschein kam. „... und deshalb   
bekommt ihr genau wie Ron, Ginny und ich dieses Weihnachten echte Weasley-  
Pullis geschenkt", endete Harry lachend als er die verblüfften Gesichter der drei   
Männer sah.  
Black fasste sich als Erster und zog seinen braun-rot gestreiften Pulli sofort über   
seinen Pyjama. Lupins Pulli war beige mit orange-farbenen Bündchen und Snapes   
war schwarz mit einigen breiten grünen Streifen.  
„Na? Sind diese Teile nicht klasse?" fragte Black und sah beglückt in die Runde.  
„War er schon immer so leicht zu begeistern?" flüsterte Snape leise in Lupins   
Richtung.  
„Bei Kleidung schon", murmelte Lupin trocken zurück.  
  
****************************************  
  
Für Harry vergingen die folgenden zwei Tage wie im Fluge. Tagsüber schien die   
Sonne und sie machten zu viert lange Spaziergänge durch den glitzernden   
Winterwald oder er baute im Garten mit Black einen riesigen Schneemann mit   
anschliessender heftiger Schneeballschlacht, bis Lupin sie zu heissem Tee und   
Kuchen ins Haus rief. Snape hackte – ohne seine Zauberkraft – unverdrossen Holz   
für den Kamin, das sie gut brauchen konnten, denn sobald die Sonne ihre kurze   
Bahn beendet hatte, wurde es immer bitterkalt.  
  
Die Abende verbrachten sie ruhig auf einigen Tierfellen, die Black vor dem   
knisternden Kaminfeuer auf dem Boden ausgelegt hatte. Lupin lass einige   
Weihnachtsgeschichten von Dickens vor, oder sie spielten einige nicht besonders   
ernst gemeinte Partien Zaubererschach, wobei Harry und Black es auf sich nahmen,   
Snape das Spiel von Neuem beizubringen.  
Nach den ersten Vorbehalten hatte sich Harry überraschend schnell an den   
freundlichen, sensiblen Menschen gewöhnt, der in Snapes Körper umherging.  
  
Es tat Harry fast schon leid, dieses Haus wieder verlassen zu müssen, doch sein   
Besuch war nach drei Tagen unweigerlich zu Ende und Dumbledore erwartete ihn in   
Hogwarts zurück. Er liess sich von Lupin die Hände auf die Schultern legen, umarmte   
seinen Paten und reichte Snape zum Abschied die Hand.  
„Ich hoffe, dass es Ihnen bald wieder besser geht, Sir."  
„Danke", erwiderte Snape ernst. „Auf Wiedersehen, Harry."  
  
****************************************  
  
Als Harry gegangen war, legte sich Black vor dem Kamin auf den Boden und starrte   
trübsinnig an die Decke.  
„Na?" neckte ihn Lupin mit einem boshaft-zärtlichen Lächeln. „Vermisst du deinen   
kleinen Spielkameraden?"  
„Ich wüsste schon, was mich wieder aufheitern würde."  
„So? Da bin ich ja mal gespannt."  
„Unser Schneemann fühlt sich da draussen sicher sehr einsam – so allein... und es   
ist auch noch genug Schnee da..."  
„Du bist und bleibst ein Kindskopf", schalt Lupin seinen Geliebten kopfschüttelnd.  
Black zog einen Schmollmund und spielte den Beleidigten.  
„Gar nicht wahr!" trotzte er.  
„Lass' ihm doch den Spass", mischte sich Snape ein.  
„Siehst du?" fragte Black eifrig. „Severus ist ein echter Kumpel – er hilft mir auch   
bestimmt dabei." Black sprang auf und nahm seine und Snapes warme Winterroben   
von der Garderobe. Er schlüpfte rasch in seine Eigene hinein und warf die Andere   
Snape zu, der sie geschickt auffing.  
„Wir bauen jetzt einen Schneemann!" kommandierte Black energisch und zog Snape   
mit sich in den Garten hinaus. Die Weihnachtstage hatten Black in eine euphorische   
Stimmung versetzt, die ihm über seinen Ärger über den ‚neuen' Snape   
hinweggeholfen hatte. Ähnlich wie Harry hatte Black sich nun damit abgefunden und   
festgestellt, dass dieser ‚neue' Snape gar nicht mal so übel war.  
  
Lupin beobachtete die beiden eine Zeit lang durch das Küchenfenster und wandte   
sich dann seufzend mit gezücktem Zauberstab der schmutzigen Wäsche zu.  
  
Snape half Black tatsächlich dabei einen zweiten Schneemann zu bauen. Es war ihm   
eigentlich gleichgültig, was er tat, solange er sich beschäftigen und damit von den   
düsteren Grübeleien über sein verlorenes Gedächtnis ablenken konnte. Doch schon   
bald wurde er von Blacks Begeisterung angesteckt und von seinem Übermut   
mitgerissen und so dauerte es nicht lang, bis die ersten Schneebälle flogen und   
lautes Rufen und Gelächter bis ins Haus drang.  
  
Im Eifer des Gefechts landeten beide schliesslich im Schnee und balgten sich dort   
weiter, bis ihre dunklen Roben vom Schnee nahezu weiss geworden waren und sie   
nicht mehr einen trockenen Faden am Leib hatten.  
Snape gab irgendwann lachend auf und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Über ihm lag   
Black, der ihn triumphierend angrinste.  
Beide versuchten lachend wieder zu Atem zu kommen, doch dann veränderte sich   
die heitere Stimmung, die über diesem sonnendurchglänzten Mittag gelegen hatte   
und Black fiel auf, wie eindringlich Snapes dunkle Augen funkeln konnten und wie   
verlockend nah die Lippen...  
Er wurde von Snapes sanfter Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
„War eigentlich jemals etwas zwischen uns?" fragte er leise.  
Black kam mit einem Ruck in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
„Was?!"  
„Hatten wir etwas miteinander?" Snapes Stimme war merkwürdig ruhig. Kein   
Zynismus, keine Anzüglichkeit, nur reine unverfälschte Neugierde lag darin.  
„Nein!" stiess Black zornig hervor. Die Wahrheit der Einfachheit halber etwas   
verfälschend.  
„Und warum hast du dann eine Erektion, wenn du auf mir liegst?" fragte Snape   
immer noch unnatürlich ruhig, bewegte sich leicht unter Blacks Gewicht und rieb zur   
Verdeutlichung mit seinem Oberschenkel über die Beule zwischen Blacks Beinen.  
‚Oh.Mein.Gott.' dachte Black zusammenhangslos. Der Bastard hatte recht. Seit wann   
hatte er diesen verdammten Ständer und warum? Und warum hatte Snape keinen?  
Hastig sprang er auf. Zorn und Verlegenheit hatten seine Wangen gerötet.  
„Das ist keine Erektion!"  
Auch Snape war aufgestanden.  
„Und was sollte es sonst sein?" fragte er – ebenfalls leicht aufgebracht. „Findest du   
nicht, es wäre an der Zeit mir wenigstens einen Teil meiner Vergangenheit zu   
enthüllen? Ich habe es schon vor einigen Tagen zu Remus gesagt: auch wenn ich   
mich an nichts mehr erinnere – ich bin nicht dumm. Ich fühle doch diese   
unterschwelligen Spannungen zwischen uns – zwischen uns allen!"  
„Das-das bildest du dir ein! Da ist Nichts, da war Nichts und da wird nie Etwas sein!"   
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Black auf dem Absatz um und stürmte zurück ins   
Haus.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Fortsetzung folgt...)  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Naaaa, soll ich das nächste Kapitel noch vor Ostern updaten? Ja? Das kostet aber   
mindestens 5 neue Reviews – ja, man soll nicht so gierig sein... aber ich hätte ja   
auch 10 sagen können *albern kicher* 


	5. Ich wollte euch nicht stören

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir,   
sondern J. K. Rowling.  
Da soll noch mal einer sagen, Erpressung zahlt sich nicht aus... *evilgrin*  
Ihr seid echte Goldschätzchen – mein schwaches Ego lebt wieder richtig auf! Zur   
Belohnung gibt's ein besonders langes Chap mit Slash! *endlich*  
  
Mein immerwährender Dank geht wie immer an:  
  
Evil*Twin, Salia, anna, Shelley, Eleanor, Snuffkin, Khair und kleinerSchnatz  
  
@Yamica – ach, das freut mich! So ein langes Review voller netter Komplimente   
*tiefverbeug*  
@Sarista und Elliot – ob sie je etwas miteinander haben werden? Dieses Kapitel   
beantwortet die meisten Fragen!  
@Colly – an treue Leser erinnere ich mich immer! *g* Eine Story ohne Slash?   
*nachdenk* ... ist so was überhaupt eine richtige Story??? Neee, hab' bloss Spass   
gemacht... Komisch, dass du das gerade jetzt fragst, meine überhitzte Fantasie läuft   
nämlich im Moment auf Hochtouren – und ich glaube, dass ich eine gute Idee für   
eine weitere SS/HG-Story habe, die allerdings ziemlich (wie sagt man dazu?) sad /   
traurig / tragisch (?) werden dürfte. Vielleicht habe ich über Ostern Zeit fürs erste   
Chap...   
@Maxine – das dachte ich mir, dass dir die Pullis gefallen.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein Teil 2  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Kapitel 5  
Snape folgte ihm in einigem Abstand, seine Stirn war nachdenklich gerunzelt. Als er   
das Haus betrat, hörte er im oberen Stockwerk das Wasser laufen. Vor ihm stand   
Lupin, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.  
„Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los? Sirius stürmt hier rein, wie von Furien gehetzt   
und nuschelt nur etwas von ‚dringend ein Bad nehmen'."  
Snape sah Lupin an und scheute sich mit einem Mal, ihm die Wahrheit zu bekennen.  
„Ich hatte ihn nur etwas über mich gefragt und er wollte mir keine Antwort geben. Das   
ist alles", antwortete er ausweichend. „Ich sollte mich jetzt besser umziehen, bevor   
ich hier noch den ganzen Fussboden volltropfe."  
Lupin schenkte ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick.  
„Nein, warte einen Moment." Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, murmelte leise vor   
sich hin und Snapes Kleidung war ihm nu getrocknet.  
„Setz' dich bitte. Ich muss dir etwas sagen."  
In Snape breitete sich ein leichtes Unwohlsein aus, doch er setzte sich folgsam auf   
einen der Stühle.  
Normalerweise wäre Lupin dieser Sache zwischen Black und Snape genauer auf den   
Grund gegangen doch gerade jetzt war sein Kopf mit einem sehr eigenen Problem   
belastet, weshalb er sich fürs Erste mit Snapes Erklärung zufrieden gab.  
  
Lupin zögerte noch einen Moment - Snape wusste mittlerweile wieder genug in der   
Zaubererwelt Bescheid, doch wie er auf das, was Lupin ihm nun zu sagen hatte,   
reagieren würde, konnte niemand vorhersagen.  
  
„Ich muss dir leider sagen, dass ich mich bei Vollmond in einen Werwolf verwandle –   
und heute Abend ist es wieder soweit. Ich habe es dir deshalb noch nicht gesagt,   
weil ich immer die Hoffnung hatte, du würdest dich bis dahin wieder an alles erinnern,   
aber leider..."  
„Ein Werwolf? Wie gefährlich ist das?"  
Lupin lächelte kläglich und war gleichzeitig froh, dass Snape diese Neuigkeit ziemlich   
gut aufzunehmen schien.  
„Siehst du, es gibt da diesen Wolfsbanntrank, den du mir sonst immer gebraut hast.   
Wenn ich ihn trinke, dann verwandle ich mich zwar, bin aber dennoch ungefährlich.   
Ohne diesen Trank... du hast dich vielleicht schon gewundert, wozu dieser leere   
Schuppen da ist..."  
Snape sah Lupin eine Weile seltsam an, dann nickte er verstehend.  
„Ich wünschte..."  
Lupin unterbrach ihn. „Es ist ja nicht deine Schuld. Und Sirius passt ja auch auf mich   
auf. Er ist ein Animagus und kann sich in einen Hund verwandeln. Ich wollte es dir   
nur sagen, damit du heute nacht sicherheitshalber in deinem Zimmer bleibst, anstatt   
im Garten zu stehen und dir die Sterne anzusehen."  
„Du hast das gewusst?"  
„Ich habe einen sehr leichten Schlaf."  
  
Es entstand ein kurzes Schweigen.  
„Warum tust du das? Warum siehst du dir nachts die Sterne an?" fragte Lupin   
unwillkürlich, nur um gleich darauf die Frage zurück zu nehmen. „Entschuldige, das   
geht mich natürlich gar nichts an." Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Warum   
musste vor jedem Vollmond auch immer seine Zunge mit ihm durchgehen?!  
Doch als er Snape wieder ansah, lag in dessen Gesichtszügen keine Ablehnung,   
sondern eine sanfte Melancholie, die Lupin seltsamer Weise an sich selbst erinnerte.  
  
„Ich denke darüber nach, was ich tun soll, wenn ich mich nie wieder erinnere."  
Lupin bekam bei dieser gleichmütig geäusserten Aussage grosse Augen.  
„So etwas darfst du nicht sagen – natürlich wirst du dich wieder erinnern!"  
„Und was, wenn nicht?" erwiderte Snape immer noch ruhig. „Was, wenn sich mein   
Verstand aus irgendeinem Grund weigert, sich zu erinnern – nach dem, was ich über   
mein früheres Leben annehmen muss, wäre das doch sicher nicht zu abwegig..."  
  
Lupin wusste wirklich nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte und schwieg deshalb.  
Snape biss sich bei diesem Schweigen kurz auf die Lippen.  
„Das dachte ich mir", murmelte er leise. „Ich habe wahrscheinlich auch keine Familie,   
oder? Ich würde Weihnachten doch sonst nicht bei euch verbringen?" Seine Stimme   
war nun nicht mehr so ruhig, sondern klang gepresster, angespannter.  
„Zumindest keine Familie, von der wir wüssten", antwortete Lupin zurückhaltend und   
überlegte sich im Stillen, dass sie wirklich nicht viel über Snape wussten. Und dabei   
waren er und Black – laut Dumbledores Aussage – diejenigen, die ihn noch am   
Besten kannten. Lupin konnte nicht anders – er schämte sich. Sie hatten sich nie   
wirklich Mühe gegeben, ihn besser kennen zu lernen. Sie hatten ihn als schleimigen   
Bastard abgetan, als ein notwendiges Übel, mit dem man eben zurecht kommen   
musste. Spielte es eine Rolle, dass er es ihnen nie leicht gemacht hatte – dass er nie   
jemanden an sich heran gelassen hatte? Lupin war sich nicht sicher.  
  
Snape nickte langsam.  
„Das dachte ich mir. Die Weihnachtsferien dauern noch eine gute Woche – wenn ich   
mich bis dahin nicht erinnere..."  
„Du wirst dich erinnern", sagte Lupin mit Nachdruck und legte impulsiv seine Hand   
auf Snapes ineinander verschränkte Hände, die auf der Tischplatte lagen.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und blitzartig fiel Lupin wieder ein, was Black ihm letzten   
Sommer erzählt hatte.  
‚Er hat deinen Namen gerufen, Remus – ich wusste, dass dir das nicht gefällt...'  
  
So leid ihm Snape auch tat und so gerne er sein Freund sein wollte, so wollte er doch   
keine falschen Hoffnungen in ihm erwecken und in den Tiefen von Snapes Augen   
glaubte er, in diesem Moment etwas entdeckt zu haben, was vorher noch nicht   
dagewesen war. Etwas zu hastig zog er seine Hand wieder zurück.  
„Ich habe dich letzten Sommer einmal gefragt, warum du alles so schwer nimmst",   
schallte es in diesem Moment von der Treppe her.  
Lupin fuhr mit unvernünftig pochendem Herzen herum und sah Black – umgezogen   
und mit noch feuchten Haaren die letzten Stufen herunter kommen.  
Wie lange hatte er schon dort gestanden?  
Blacks Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu deuten, als er fortfuhr.  
„Du hast geantwortet ‚weil es für mich niemals leicht war'."  
Snape lauschte Blacks Worten aufmerksam und doch beinahe ungläubig.  
„Damals hielt ich diese Antwort für etwas überzogen - aber mittlerweile glaube ich, du   
hattest damit Recht... Aber egal, wie schwierig es auch immer für dich war – du hast   
niemals aufgegeben. Du solltest es auch jetzt nicht tun."  
  
+++++++  
  
Nach dem Abendessen schloss sich Snape weisungsgemäss in seinem Zimmer ein   
und Black begleitete Lupin zu dem Schuppen, in dem er die Nacht verbringen würde.   
Lupin umarmte seinen Geliebten und küsste ihn sanft.  
„Weißt du, dass du mir immer wieder Rätsel aufgibst?" flüsterte er leise. „Warum hast   
du das vorhin zu Snape gesagt?"  
„Ich weiss nicht", hauchte Black und leckte leicht über Lupins Lippen. „Einerseits geht   
er mir so sehr auf die Nerven, dass ich ihn erwürgen könnte, andererseits..."  
„Ja, ich weiss", murmelte Lupin. „Dann sitzt er da und sieht so verloren aus..."  
„Verloren trifft es nicht ganz genau", verbesserte Black. „Er sah heute nachmittag so   
aus, als ob er sich schon aufgegeben hätte und egal, wie sehr ich ihn auch   
verabscheue, will ich doch nicht, dass er aufgibt."  
Lupin sagte nichts mehr dazu, doch ihm schwante, dass dies nur die halbe Wahrheit   
war, allerdings stand er viel zu kurz vor seiner Verwandlung, als dass er sich jetzt   
den Kopf darüber zerbrechen wollte. Black küsste ihn wieder und dieses Mal öffnete   
Lupin bereitwillig seine Lippen für ihn. Wenn er schon nicht mehr klar denken konnte,   
so konnte er doch umso besser küssen.  
Von seinem Fenster aus beobachtete Snape die beiden Silhouetten, die im diffusen   
Licht der Dämmerung zu Einer verschmolzen und eine unerklärliche Sehnsucht   
breitete sich in ihm aus.  
++++  
Am nächsten Morgen ging es Lupin sehr schlecht. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass   
er die Vollmondnächte ohne Wolfsbanntrank hatte durchstehen müssen – bislang   
hatte ihm Dumbledore immer wieder einige Fläschchen zukommen lassen, welche   
ohne Zweifel aus Snapes Labor stammten - und die Rückverwandlung hatte ihn   
ungewohnt müde und erschöpft zurückgelassen.  
Snape und Black kümmerten sich abwechselnd um ihn. Sie gaben ihm zu trinken,   
massierten seine schmerzenden Glieder, wechselten das kühle Tuch auf seiner Stirn   
und fütterten ihn sogar – seiner Proteste ungeachtet.  
Doch bei alledem fiel Lupin auf, dass sie sich aus dem Weg zu gehen schienen. Er   
fasste sie genauer ins Auge und er bemerkte, dass Black seine Sorglosigkeit im   
Umgang mit Snape aufgegeben hatte und wieder zu seinem üblichen vorsichtigen   
Misstrauen zurückgekehrt war. Snape hingegen schien einen Teil seiner   
Ungezwungenheit eingebüsst zu haben. Doch das war nicht alles. Es lag noch etwas   
anderes in der Luft. Die feineren Sinne des Werwolfes witterten es, doch der Mensch   
war noch zu erschöpft um es zu deuten. Lupin beschloss, die beiden noch eine Weile   
zu beobachten.  
  
++++  
  
Zwei Tage nach Vollmond hatte Lupin genug gesehen und gefühlt. Er ahnte, dass   
Black drauf und dran war, Snapes düsterer Faszination von Neuem zu erliegen,   
obwohl er sich dagegen wehrte und Snape für seine unbewusste Anziehungskraft   
hasste. Und obwohl sich Snape immer noch an Nichts erinnern konnte, hatte Lupin   
bemerkt, dass seine Augen einen anderen Ausdruck innehatten, wenn sie auf ihm   
ruhten. Kurzum: sie waren alle drei wieder kurz davor in die alten, eingefahrenen   
Bahnen zu gleiten und das konnte auf Dauer nur verhängnisvoll sein. Lupin   
beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, diese Verhaltensmuster zu durchbrechen.  
  
Sie verbrachten den Abend wie immer vor dem lustig flackernden Kaminfeuer bei   
einer Flasche Wein. Normalerweise gingen sie zu Bett, wenn die Flasche geleert   
war, doch bevor das geschah, entkorkte Lupin einfach eine zweite Flasche und füllte   
die Gläser erneut, worüber sich niemand beschwerte. Lupin entging nicht, dass   
Blacks Augen anfingen begehrlich zu flackern, jedes Mal, wenn er ihn leicht berührte.   
Lupin konnte sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen nicht völlig verkneifen. Seine   
Behauptung, er leide seit dem Vollmond unter einer entsetzlichen Migräne, schien   
sich auszuzahlen. Black war mittlerweile – sexuell gesehen – völlig ausgehungert.  
Es fiel Lupin auch auf, dass Snapes Blick immer öfter nachdenklich – und vielleicht   
auch ein bisschen sehnsüchtig – auf ihnen beiden ruhte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich öfter   
und Lupin war niemals derjenige, der zuerst weg sah.  
Als auch die zweite Flasche geleert war, erhob sich Snape zögernd.  
„Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt zu Bett gehen."  
„Tu' das", erwiderte Lupin sanft. „Wir bleiben noch ein wenig hier sitzen. Gute Nacht ,   
Severus."  
Snape nickte und stieg die Treppe empor. Kaum hatte er oben die Tür hinter sich   
geschlossen, fiel Black über seinen Geliebten her.  
„Nicht so hastig", mahnte Lupin lächelnd. „Wer von uns beiden ist hier eigentlich die   
Bestie..."  
  
++++  
  
Snape lag in seinem Bett und versuchte zu schlafen. Doch jedes Mal wenn er die   
Augen schloss, gaukelte seine Phantasie ihm Bilder vor – Bilder, die er nicht sehen   
wollte und die ihn doch verführten – und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er auf Geräusche   
von unten lauschte. Doch es war nichts zu hören. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so   
gelegen hatte, doch schliesslich hielt er es nicht mehr aus.  
Ohne Licht zu machen, stand er auf, zog seinen Morgenmantel über und verliess   
leise sein Zimmer.  
  
++++  
  
Sie hatten offensichtlich alle Kerzen gelöscht, denn der Kamin war nun mehr die   
einzige Lichtquelle. Black sass im Schneidersitz davor – ein offenes Hemd war alles,   
was er noch trug. Lupin hatte seinen Kopf in Blacks Schoss gebettet und hatte eine   
Wolldecke nachlässig über seinen nackten Körper gelegt.  
Snapes Gehirn versagte bei diesem Anblick den Dienst.  
Hatte er gestöhnt? Oder nur zu laut geatmet? Er wusste es nicht – aber Lupin drehte   
genau in diesem Augenblick den Kopf und sah Snape unter halbgesenkten Lidern   
lange an.  
„Severus", sagte er schliesslich leise und Snape jagte dieses eine Wort heisskalte   
Schauer über den Rücken. Nun hob auch Black den Kopf und sah ihn an.  
„Ich wollte euch nicht stören", murmelte Snape. „Ich..."  
„Du störst uns nicht", unterbrach Lupin ihn. Seine Stimme war weich und warm und   
doch klar und deutlich.  
Snape registrierte, wie Black seinem Geliebten einen fragenden Blick schenkte.  
„Warum leistest du uns nicht noch ein bisschen Gesellschaft?" fragte Lupin ruhig,   
gelassen und doch so verlockend.  
Snape schluckte krampfhaft.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass das..." Doch weiter kam er nicht.  
„Und warum nicht?" Unterbrach ihn dieses Mal Black. Black, dessen heisser Blick   
sich tief in seinen Körper zu bohren schien.  
Und warum eigentlich nicht?  
  
Er wusste nicht mehr genau, wie er es geschafft hatte, die Treppe   
herunterzukommen ohne sich das Genick zu brechen. Er wurde sich seines Körpers   
erst wieder bewusst, als er vor dem Kamin auf den weichen Fellen lag und sich ein   
heisser Mund auf seine Lippen presste und ein Paar sanfte Hände seinen   
Morgenmantel beiseite schoben.  
  
++++  
  
Bald lagen alle drei Haut an Haut vor dem flackernden Kaminfeuer, das rötliche   
Schatten über die ineinander verschlungenen Körper warf.  
Lupins Zunge leckte spielerisch über Snapes harte Brustwarzen. Snape bog seinen   
Kopf zurück in Blacks Umarmung, der seinen stöhnenden Mund mit einem hungrigen   
Kuss verschloss. Während seine Zunge einen sinnlichen Kampf gegen Black   
ausfocht, spürte Snape undeutlich, wie sich Lupins Körper verlangend an ihm rieb.   
Als sich eine bemerkenswert kühle Hand behutsam um sein steifes Glied schloss,   
stöhnte er trotz des dämpfenden Kusses vernehmlich auf. Snape hielt seine Augen   
geschlossen und ergab sich vorbehaltlos diesem sinnlichen Spiel auf das sein Körper   
so vielversprechend wie schon lange nicht mehr reagierte. Er wollte nicht wirklich   
wissen, wessen talentierte Finger ihm dieses unglaublich süsse Märtyrium   
bescherten. Er wollte auch nicht wirklich wissen, wessen steifes, geschwollenes   
Glied sich gerade gegen seine Hüfte presste. Er wollte es nicht wissen, er wollte   
nicht denken, er wollte einfach nur fühlen und geniessen und leben... Seine Hand   
glitt automatisch zu der fremden Männlichkeit an seiner Hüfte und streichelte   
langsam über den samtenen Stahl mit der schon glitschig-feuchten Spitze. Er fühlte,   
wie ein Beben den anderen Körper durchlief und wie sich eine zweite Hand zwischen   
seine Beine schob. Seine Hüften zuckten bei dieser sanften Berührung unkontrolliert   
und er riss unwillkürlich die Augen auf.  
  
Lupin leckte und biss immer noch zärtlich über seine Brust, seine schmale Hand   
masturbierte mit köstlich-quälender Langsamkeit Snapes Erektion, während er sein   
eigenes steifes Glied gegen Snapes Oberschenkel drückte. Die zweite Hand, die   
abwechselnd über Snapes Oberschenkel und Hoden strich gehörte zu Black. Black,   
dessen Lippen in diesem Moment an seinem Nacken saugten und dessen hartes   
Fleisch mit sinnlicher Heftigkeit zwischen Snapes Finger stiess, die es fest   
umschlossen. Snape schloss wieder die Augen, bog keuchend den Kopf auf die   
Seite um Blacks Lippen und Zähnen besseren Zugang zu seinem Nacken zu   
gewähren. Die Hitze, die durch seine Adern rauschte, rührte nicht allein von der   
flackernden Wärme des Kamins her, sondern von dem alles verzehrenden Feuer,   
welches durch die elektrisierenden Liebkosungen der beiden Männer ausgelöst   
worden waren und nun wie eine Feuerwalze durch seinen Körper raste. Brennendes   
Verlangen durchzuckte ihn und ein sinnverstörender Wirbel erfasste ihn und trug ihn   
mit sich fort, bis er mit einem heiseren Schrei seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und in   
diesem rauschartigen Zustand nur noch vage die klebrige Nässe in seiner Hand und   
an seinem Bein spürte.  
++++  
Snape versuchte, sich umzudrehen, doch etwas Schweres, das über seinen Beinen   
lag, hinderte ihn daran. Ausserdem fühlte er seinen rechten Arm nicht mehr.   
Vorsichtig blinzelte er in die Helligkeit einer blassen Vormittagssonne, die an einem   
hellblauen Winterhimmel hing. Schlaftrunken sah er sich um und stöhnte verhalten.   
Sie lagen ja immer noch vor diesem verdammten Kamin. Das Feuer war längst   
erloschen und Snape fröstelte unwillkürlich. Kein Wunder, dass er seinen Arm nicht   
mehr spürte, wenn Black wie ein Felsklotz darauf lag und leise schnarchte. Und kein   
Wunder, dass er sich nicht rühren konnte, wenn Lupin seine Beine als Kopfkissen   
missbrauchte. Behutsam brachte er seine Gliedmassen wieder an sich, ohne die   
beiden Anderen zu wecken. Ein seltsames Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er   
an diese Nacht zurückdachte. Er fühlte sich so gut und frei und leicht, wie schon   
lange nicht mehr. Wie oft war er eigentlich gekommen? Zweimal? Dreimal? Das erste   
Mal, als Remus... und das zweite Mal als Sirius... Sirius?! Oh Merlin! Sirius?!   
Remus?!  
  
Mit einem Schlag kehrte sein Gedächtnis wieder zurück. Die Wucht seiner gesamten   
Erinnerung traf ihn wie ein Hammerschlag. Detail für Detail zog von Neuem vor   
seinem geistigen Auge vorbei. Eine Flut von Bildern rauschte durch sein Gehirn und   
darunter immer wieder die Bilder der letzten Tage und vor allem der letzten Nacht.  
  
Er hatte tatsächlich mit Black und Lupin...  
  
Der Schock löste eine Welle der Übelkeit aus. Abrupt schoss er hoch und rannte   
gehetzt zur Vordertür, eine Hand über den Mund, die andere auf den Magen   
gepresst. Vor der Tür erbrach er sich in den Schnee, der den Vorgarten bedeckte.   
Immer wieder drehte sich ihm der Magen um, bis er nur noch trocken würgte und   
brennende Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Fortsetzung folgt)  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dann wünsche ich euch schon mal „FROHE OSTERN"!!!  
Dieses Kapitel gilt somit als euer „Osternestchen" *kicher* und ich wünsche mir im   
Gegenzug vom Osterhasen recht viele Reviews (dieses Mal ganz ohne Erpressung   
*g*). Das nächste Kapitel ist auch schon wieder das Letzte *seufz* ich mag die Jungs   
fast gar nicht mehr hergeben... (Update wahrscheinlich irgendwann nächste Woche) 


	6. Warum habt ihr das getan?

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir,   
sondern J. K. Rowling.  
60 Reviews für 5 Chaps – was will ein Fanfic-Autor mehr??? Nix – ausser, vielleicht   
einen Lottogewinn... *g*  
  
Mein ewiger und unverbrüchlicher Dank geht auch dieses Mal an:  
  
Alex, Mory, Crisa, Siney, Lilith, Yamica, Mystical Selena, Snuffkin, Elliot, Shelley,   
Khair und Salia! Danke, dass ihr alle so lange und so treu durchgehalten habt!!!   
  
@tentakula – ich hoffe, es geht dir wieder besser *knuddel* und   
*grippetablettenreich*  
@Maxine – neeee.... sooo komisch ist dein Humor nicht, aber manchmal habe ich   
das Gefühl, dass ich euch alle schon recht gut kenne *gg*  
@Sarista – Toyo und ich sind zur Zeit fleissig am Schreiben. Mehr wird noch nicht   
verraten! (Habe ich das nicht neulich schon mal erwähnt? *kopfkratz*  
@Keeline – genau! Nackt im Vorgarten im Schnee! Dieses Bild schwirrte mir ganz   
plötzlich im Kopf rum – das musste ich einfach literarisch verewigen.  
  
Ich hoffe, dieses letzte Kapitel bereitet euch ebenso viel Freude, wie die   
vorangegangenen! Ich habe lange darüber gebrütet und bin mit dem Ergebnis   
eigentlich recht zufrieden!  
Viel Spass!!!!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein Teil 2  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Kapitel 6  
+++++++++++++  
  
Black wurde von Lupin sehr unsanft aus seinem Schlummer gerissen.  
„Verdammt, Sirius! Wach' endlich auf!" schrie Lupin und rüttelte Black so lange an   
der Schulter, bis dieser gequält aufstöhnte und verschlafen blinzelte.  
Lupin war schon fix und fertig angezogen und offensichtlich in höchster Aufregung.  
„Hier sind deine Sachen – na los, zieh' dich an!" herrschte er seinen Geliebten   
ungewohnt rüde an.  
Black rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich auf. Hatten sie wirklich die ganze Nacht vor   
dem Kamin gelegen? Kein Wunder, dass ihm der Rücken weh tat. Verständnislos   
sah er auf die Kleidungsstücke, die Lupin ihm zugeworfen hatte.  
„Was ist hier eigentlich los?" nuschelte Black und gähnte herzhaft. „Wozu die Hektik   
am frühen Morgen?"  
Lupin war die ganze Zeit ruhelos durch das Zimmer getigert und hatte immer wieder   
nervös aus allen vorhandenen Fenstern gespäht.  
„Was los ist? Severus ist los!"  
„Wieso?" fragte Black begriffsstutzig.  
Lupin blieb mitten in seinem Lauf stehen, lief zu Black und hockte sich zu ihm auf   
den Fussboden.  
„Erstens ist es mittlerweile später Mittag", erläuterte er so beherrscht wie es ihm nur   
möglich war, doch das Beben seiner Stimme hatte er nicht unter Kontrolle. „Zweitens   
ist Severus verschwunden. Sein Umhang und sein Schal hängen nicht an der   
Garderobe und auch seine Winterstiefel fehlen. Ich stelle seit einer halben Stunde   
das ganze Haus auf den Kopf, aber er ist weg. Im Vorgarten habe ich einige   
Fussspuren gefunden, die in den Wald führen und eindeutige Spuren von   
Erbrochenem im Schnee. Also – ziehst du dich jetzt endlich an und hilfst mir, ihn zu   
suchen?!"  
  
Mit einem Schlag war Black hellwach und fuhr mit beachtlicher Schnelle in seine   
Kleider.  
„Glaubst du, er hat irgendetwas Dummes im Sinn?" fragte er beunruhigt.  
„Ich weiss es nicht", erwiderte Lupin nervös. „Zumindest hat er seinen Zauberstab   
mitgenommen..."  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich, Black schluckte krampfhaft und schlüpfte rasch in seine   
Stiefel.  
„Fertig!" Er schlang sich seinen Schal um den Hals verliess gemeinsam mit Lupin das   
Haus in Richtung Wald.  
  
Sie liefen eine Weile auf den Hauptwegen entlang, wo sie natürlich Snapes   
angeblichen Spuren nicht folgen konnten, da dort schon zuviele Menschen entlang   
gegangen waren. Doch nach einiger Zeit, in der Lupin am liebsten vor innerer   
Unruhe gestorben wäre, bemerkten sie eine einsame Spur, die von den normalen   
Wegen abzweigte und immer tiefer in den Wald hinein führte. Sie folgten ihr   
schweigend. Black mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck und schmalen Lippen, Lupin mit   
bekümmertem Blick und schwerem Herzen.  
  
Endlich fanden sie Snape und beide atmeten erleichtert auf. Er sass anscheinend   
wohlbehalten auf einem halbhohen, verschneiten Holzstapel den Waldarbeiter   
aufgeschichtet hatten. Er hatte die Beine angezogen seine Arme um die Knie   
geschlungen und sein Kinn darauf gestützt. Obwohl er sie gesehen haben musste,   
rührte er sich nicht, bis sie nicht genau vor ihm standen.  
  
„Severus", sagte Lupin behutsam. „Ein Glück, dass wir dich gefunden haben. Wir   
haben uns schon solche Sorgen um dich gemacht.  
„Ja", bestätigte Black. „Komm' lieber von da runter. Du frierst dir sonst noch den   
Arsch ab."  
Snape schwieg, doch dann klang seine Stimme kalt und klar durch die entstandene   
Stille.  
„Wie rücksichtsvoll... wie ehrenhaft... wie gryffindoresk." Das letzte Wort spie er fast   
aus.  
Lupin war bei diesen Worten sehr blass geworden und starrte wie hypnotisiert auf   
Snapes Zauberstab, den dieser so fest umklammert hielt, dass seine Knöchel weiss   
hervortraten.  
„Dann erinnerst du dich also wieder", stellte Black merkwürdig tonlos fest.  
  
„Meinen Glückwunsch, Black", bemerkte Snape ätzend. „Soviel Intelligenz hätte ich   
dir gar nicht zugetraut. Ja, ich erinnere mich wieder – an jedes kleine, schmutzige   
Detail." Seine Stimme klirrte vor Kälte und Lupin hätte sich am liebsten die Ohren   
zugehalten, doch er war wie erstarrt und konnte sich nicht rühren.  
„Wie fühlt man sich, wenn man einen wehrlosen Menschen ausnutzt? Wenn man ihn   
zu etwas missbraucht, von dem ihr gewusst habt, dass er dazu im Vollbesitz seiner   
Urteilskraft nie seine Einwilligung gegeben hätte? Warum habt ihr mich zu etwas   
verleitet, was ich unter normalen Umständen nie getan hätte? Warum?!" Snapes   
Stimme war zu Anfang hasserfüllt und höhnisch gewesen, doch gegen Ende hin   
glaubte Lupin mit seinem feinen Gespür einen anderen Ton heraus zu hören. Etwas   
wie... Hilflosigkeit? Oder Scham? Er war sich nicht vollständig sicher.  
  
„Es war ganz allein meine Idee", sagte Lupin mit fester Stimme und einer Ruhe, die   
er durchaus nicht fühlte – nicht so lange Snape immer noch mit diesen glitzernden   
Augen um sich blickte und nicht, so lange er noch diesen verdammten Zauberstab   
umklammert hielt. Ihre eigenen Zauberstäbe lagen natürlich vergessen zu Hause in   
der Nachttischschublade.  
Lupin spürte, wie sich Black neben ihm versteifte.  
„Du hast das geplant?" fragte er halblaut. „Warum denn nur?" Doch in seiner Stimme   
lag lediglich verblüfftes Erstaunen und das gab Lupin neuen Auftrieb.  
  
„Ich dachte, ich tue das Richtige. Ich wollte diesen Teufelskreis durchbrechen, der   
sich schon seit Jahren um uns dreht und in den wir alle drei wieder abgerutscht   
wären. Ich dachte, es wäre sinnvoll unser ewig gleiches Verhaltensmuster in andere   
Bahnen zu lenken und das alles ohne ein lächerliches Eifersuchtsdrama zu   
entfesseln", erläuterte Lupin fast trotzig und wandte sich dann an Black. „Ich habe   
doch genau gesehen, dass du wieder angefangen hast, Severus mit diesem   
seltsamen Blick anzusehen – genau wie letzten Sommer... Ich hatte gehofft, dass   
nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht diese unerträglichen Spannungen nachlassen oder   
verschwinden würden..." die Stimme versagte ihm. In der Theorie hatte sich alles so   
gut angehört...  
„Gar nicht mal so dumm", flüsterte Black sehr leise in Lupins Ohr und Lupin sah   
verwundert und hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf. Vielleicht...  
„Und du hättest vielleicht endlich aufgehört ständig an Remus zu denken", sagte   
Black laut zu Snape.  
„Wie bitte?!" brüllte Snape, glitt geschmeidig von dem Holzstapel herunter und stand   
nun zornbebend vor Black. „Du verdammter Lügner", zischte er.  
„Ich würde mir an deiner Stelle noch mal gut überlegen, wen du hier einen Lügner   
nennst", entgegnete Black kühl. „Ich weiss, was ich letzten Sommer gehört habe, als   
du in der letzten Nacht im Schlaf gesprochen hast!"  
Snape taumelte bei diesen Worten leicht, als ob ihn ein harter, überraschender   
Schlag getroffen hätte.  
„Du hast seinen Namen gerufen", setzte Black nach und zeigte bei diesen Worten   
auf Lupin. „Und jetzt leugne, wenn du kannst", forderte er Snape unmissverständlich   
auf.  
  
Snape atmete einmal tief ein und aus, er schien sich einen Ruck zu geben und sein   
Gesichtsausdruck wurde merkwürdig leer. Sein Blick flackerte für   
Sekundenbruchteile hinüber zu Lupin, dann richtete er sich wieder fest und   
entschieden auf Black.  
„Nein, das kann ich nicht leugnen", sagte er leise.  
  
Schlagartig hatte sich die Stimmung, die über der kleinen Gruppe lag verändert, wo   
vor einem Moment noch Mord und Totschlag in der Luft gelegen hatte, schien nun   
plötzlich eine Versöhnung möglich geworden zu sein.  
  
„Lup-, Remus", fing Snape unvermittelt an. „Warum gehst du nicht schon vor? Ich   
würde mich gerne eine Weile allein mit Blac-, mit Sirius unterhalten."  
Lupin blickte unschlüssig zu Black, doch dieser nickte nur.  
„Geh' schon vor. Wir kommen gleich nach."  
Lupin blieb nichts anderes übrig. Mit hängenden Schultern trat er allein den Heimweg   
an.  
  
Snape ging mit gesenktem Kopf langsam vor dem Holzstapel auf und ab, bis Lupin   
halbwegs ausser Hörweite war, dann blieb er stehen und sah Black mit diesem   
melancholischen Lächeln an, welches nun, da er wieder ganz der Alte war,   
merkwürdig fehl am Platze wirkte – und Black begriff, dass die Erinnerungen an die   
letzten Tage nicht nur Snape, sondern auch ihn und Lupin nachhaltiger verändert   
hatten, als ihnen im ersten Moment vielleicht bewusst war.  
„Warum gerade ich?" fragte Snape leise. „Warum vergeudest du auch nur einen   
Gedanken an mich – wo du doch ihn hast?"  
„Ich weiss es nicht", antwortete Black seufzend und versuchte Snape zu erklären,   
was er schon letzten Sommer versucht hatte Lupin begreiflich zu machen. Snape   
hörte schweigend zu ohne ihn zu unterbrechen.  
„... ich glaube, Remus Idee war vielleicht gar nicht so dumm...", schloss Black   
nachdenklich.  
Ein seltsames Glitzern trat in Snapes Augen.  
„Ach – eine Nacht hat schon genügt um dich von deiner Begeisterung für meine   
Person zu kurieren?"  
Black dachte einen Moment ernsthaft über eine Antwort nach und prüfte sein   
Gewissen.  
„Weißt du... ich glaube es ging mir nie um Liebe. Ich liebe Remus... aber bei dir..." er   
grinste entschuldigend. „Ich fürchte, bei dir hat mich nur der Sex gereizt."  
„Und den hattest du ja jetzt", erwiderte Snape trocken. „Bist du nun zufrieden?"  
In diesem Augenblick kam es beiden Männern nahezu absurd und völlig irreal vor,   
dass sie noch vor wenigen Stunden ihr Verlangen und ihre Lust aneinander befriedigt   
hatten.  
„Ich denke, ich kann damit leben", sagte Black nachdenklich. „Hast du eigentlich   
jemals etwas für mich empfunden?"  
Snape schluckte die erste Antwort, die ihm die Gewohnheit auf die Zunge gelegt   
hatte wieder hinunter und wählte seine Worte sorgfältiger.  
„Nein... nicht wirklich." Er zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern.  
„Und was ist jetzt mit Remus?" wandte sich Black einem heikleren Punkt zu.  
„Das würde ich gerne mit ihm selbst besprechen", antwortete Snape ruhig. „Aber ich   
kann dir versichern, dass du nie Grund zur Eifersucht hattest und haben wirst."  
„Na gut", erwiderte Black zögernd. „Dann geh' du schon mal vor und ich friere mir   
hier noch ein bisschen die Füsse ab."  
Snape bedachte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick.  
„Wir sehen uns nachher vielleicht nicht mehr. Ich werde zurück nach Hogwarts   
gehen, sobald ich mit Remus gesprochen habe." Er machte eine kurze Pause. Dann   
hielt er Black die Hand hin. „Danke. Für alles", sagte er leise.  
Black ergriff die ihm dargebotenen Hand und schüttelte sie lächelnd, wie Dumbledore   
es sich schon vor Monaten gewünscht hatte.  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Severus."  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Remus hatte am Fenster gestanden und beobachtet, wie sich Snape allein dem   
Haus näherte.  
„Wo ist Sirius?" War deshalb seine erste Frage, als Snape das Zimmer betrat. Zu   
seiner Überraschung lächelte Snape vage.  
„Glaubst du, ich hätte ihn erwürgt und seine Leiche irgendwo im Wald verscharrt?   
Keine Sorge, es geht ihm gut. Ich habe ihn nur um einige Zeit mit dir allein gebeten."  
„Ach", sagte Lupin einfallslos und fühlte sich plötzlich so befangen wie an seinem   
ersten Schultag.  
  
„Remus", sagte Snape sanft und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter. „Die letzte Nacht   
war... unbeschreiblich. Aber ich weiss jetzt endlich, dass das nicht das ist, was ich   
von dir will." Er machte eine kleine Pause und blickte forschend in Lupins Gesicht, in   
dem sich Erleichterung und Verständnis widerspiegelten. „Dennoch liebe ich dich...   
ich habe dich immer geliebt – nicht auf die gleiche Art, wie du und Sirius... aber du   
wirst immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen."  
Seine Hand lag immer noch leicht auf Lupins Schulter.  
„Du hast ein Herz?" flüsterte Lupin, lächelte sanft und legte seine Hand auf Snapes   
Brust.  
Snapes Lächeln war spöttisch, doch nicht ohne Wärme.  
„Ich hatte es schon die ganze Zeit – ich habe es nur viel zu selten benutzt."  
„Um es zu schützen?"  
„Wer weiss..." Snapes andere Hand legte sich sacht in Lupins Nacken und beugte   
sich leicht über ihn, bis ihre Lippen sich in einem letzten Kuss fanden.  
  
Von der Hitze und dem Verlangen, welches noch vor wenigen Stunden beide erfüllt   
hatte war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Snapes Lippen fühlten sich angenehm weich   
und fest an, wie sie sich zärtlich und sanft auf Lupins Mund bewegten.  
Ein wenig zögernd beendeten beide den Kuss gleichzeitig.  
„Ist dieses Kapitel damit abgeschlossen?" fragte Lupin und strich Snape eine   
Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.  
„Ja, das ist es... jetzt können wir anfangen, Freunde zu werden", sagte Snape ernst.  
„Damit muss ich nicht erst anfangen, Severus – das war ich schon die ganze Zeit   
über", bemerkte Lupin sanft.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
„Guten Tag, Albus. Ich bin wieder zurück", begrüsste Snape den Schuldirektor. Er   
war gleich nach seiner Ankunft in dessen Büro gegangen. Er trug sogar immer noch   
seinen Reise-Umhang.  
„Severus! Wie schön, Sie wieder zu sehen", erwiderte Dumbledore freudig und erhob   
sich von seinem Sessel um Snape die Hand zu schütteln.  
  
Der Direktor musterte seinen Zaubertränkelehrer gründlich. Kleidung und Haltung   
hatten sich nicht verändert – Snape gab sich wieder ganz wie früher, doch wenn man   
genauer hinsah, war die Veränderung so offensichtlich, dass man sich unwillkürlich   
fragte, warum es einem nicht sofort aufgefallen war. Der bittere Zug um den Mund   
hatte sich gemildert, sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte frischer, entspannter, seine Augen   
blickten nicht mehr so kalt und düster, sondern funkelten mit einer Art boshaftem   
Spott, sogar seine Wangen waren nicht mehr so blass wie noch vor wenigen   
Wochen. Dumbledore war beruhigt und erleichtert. Aus Severus Snape würde zwar   
nie ‚everybody's darling' werden, doch die kleinen Veränderungen gingen durchaus   
in eine positive Richtung.  
  
Nachdem beide Platz genommen hatten, bot Dumbledore seinem Besucher Tee und   
Plätzchen an, was dieser – nicht wie früher – stirnrunzelnd ablehnte, sondern im   
Gegenteil dankend annahm.  
„Ich sehe, es geht Ihnen gut", stellte Dumbledore mit einem leichten Zwinkern fest.  
„Ja, entgegen aller Prognosen und Erwartungen geht es mir gut", erwiderte Snape   
nachdenklich.  
„Möchten Sie mir vielleicht etwas erzählen, Severus?" fragte Dumbledore und   
lächelte aufmunternd.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht", entgegnete Snape trocken. „Es ist auch nichts wirklich   
Erzählenswertes vorgefallen."  
„Das", erwiderte Dumbledore gedehnt, „ist sicher die Untertreibung des   
Jahrhunderts."  
„Des Jahrtausends", stellte Snape ungerührt richtig und nahm sich noch ein weiteres   
Plätzchen.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
ENDE  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
Das war's!  
Obwohl... man soll nie nie sagen – und die Original-Romane sind ja auch noch nicht   
alle da. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja noch mal was... *winktzumabschied* 


End file.
